What Happens After
by Cheiftain0923
Summary: This is a story about Dingo and Ken set after Z.O.E. 2. It does contain Lemon so be warned! Only one chapter for now but be on the lookout for more!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Z.O.E. characters. Credit goes to original creators.

A/N: This is my first fic so please review and tell me what you think. This is a Dingo/Ken fic (I don't even think there are any yet) and contains heavy lemon. This means sex so if you are offended or under 17 DO NOT READ PAST THIS!

What Happens After…

Dingo awoke in a haze. He checked the small table next to the bed. The clock on it read 12:37 p.m. He rubbed a hand over his face and then looked down at the floor noticing several empty liquor bottles. He threw a glance over his shoulder and noticed a pretty blond laying in the bed.

_I wish I could remember what I did last night, _he thought. _Looks like I had a good time with this girl…too bad she's not the one I want._

Dingos mind thought back to Ken, the beautiful redheaded woman that helped him destroy Aumaan. After that final battle there was little action to be found save for pirates and that sort of thing. Dingo and Ken worked together, both secretly loving each other unbeknownst to the other.

Dingo usually partied himself into forgetting about Ken and tried to avoid her at work.

However, today would be different…

Dingo dressed himself and headed out…

----

Ken had woke much earlier in the day. She climbed out of bed, her long hair trailing after her as she went into her kitchen and prepared a small meal.

She sighed as she thought of Dingo. The man of her dreams. She wanted him in every way but was afraid to show it. Some of her most favorite memories were those inside the cockpit of Jehuty with Dingo beside her.

Ken finished her somber meal and headed into the shower. She undressed and turned on the hot water enjoying the feel of it over her skin. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Dingos hands caressing her body, exploring every part of her body. Kens hand slowly trailed down over her breasts and down to slowly massage her clitoris. She quickened pace and after several minutes reached her braking point and let out a loud moan. She took a deep breath and thought of how her fantasy would never come true. She finished washing herself, dressed, and left for work.

---

Ken was quietly working at her station when Dingo came in, late as usual. He looked over at her, trying to think of something to say to her but came up short and turned away heading towards his own station.

Dingo sat down cursing himself. He never froze up in front of women, only Ken did this to him. He sat for awhile not accomplishing anything, just debating about what to do about Ken. _Fuck it, _he thought after nearly an hour. _I'm just gonna go over there and talk to her. Yeah just talk…that's fine…ugh._

He got out of his chair and walked over to Ken. "H-hi Ken," he said, trying to think of something else to say.

Ken looked up amazed that Dingo was there…talking to her. "Hi," she responded, with so many things going through her head.

"Umm…can we talk for a minute? I-I need to tell you something," Dingo said, coming to the realization that he should just tell her how he felt.

"Ok." They walked over to a secluded corner.

Dingo took a deep breath. _I'm just gonna say it. Just say it, say it, SAY IT! _"Ken…..I love you."

Ken took a half step back astonished. "D-Dingo…I…I don't know what to say, I…"

Dingo sighed. "I get it. You don't feel the same way. Whatever." He turned away but stopped when Kens hand reached out and grabbed his arm, forcefully but ever so gentle. He turned back.

Ken looked up into his eyes. "But Dingo, I do! I-I love you too…" She pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up again and saw him smiling ear to ear. "I've wanted to tell you for so long," she said quietly into his chest.

"Me too…" He lifted her chin with his hand and gently leaned down and kissed her. He almost melted at the feel of her lips on his. He felt her go slightly limper and held her tighter.

Ken finally broke the kiss. "Wow," she whispered breathless.

Dingo looked around. "Lets get out of here," he said quietly in her ear.

Ken glanced over her shoulder and then looked back at Dingo, nodding.

They left unseen and went back to Kens apartment which was just a short way down the street.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ken jumped onto Dingo, wrapping her legs around his waist, and began to kiss his lips and neck.

Dingo carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. He striped off his jacket and shirt. Ken ran her hands over his chiseled chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath her fingers. She kissed around his chest and stomach and then sat back and unbuttoned her shirt. Dingo removed it as Ken stood up, leaving her in a red bra. Ken unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it revealing a matching thong.

She started to kiss Dingos chest again and made her way down. She got onto her knees and began to take off his pants. Ken manages to do so leaving Dingo in a pair of blue boxers. She could see his manhood beginning to bulge under them. Dingo looked down and saw Ken wiggling his boxers off him. The movement had caused one of the straps of her bra to fall off her shoulder. The sight only aroused him more. During his distraction Ken had managed to remove the boxers and very suddenly, took Dingos manhood into her mouth. Dingo gasped as she expertly applied her tongue to all the right places. He moaned and put his hands on her head, guiding her pace. After several minutes Dingo felt himself begin to reach his peak and stopped Ken.

"Ken, I-I want to make this last…" She nodded and stood up. She turned away from Dingo and walked slowly around the bed, shaking herself in all the right places to excite him. She looked over at Dingo from across the bed. She smiled and unhooked her bra. She removed it slowly, finally exposing her enormous breasts. Dingo didn't think he could get any harder but as she removed her bra he did. Ken put her finger in her mouth and then ran it down between her breasts and then around her nipples. She put her hands on her hips and swayed them slightly before tucking her fingers underneath her thong. She pulled them down and climbed onto the bed, crawling across the bed to Dingo. She raised a finger and motioned for him to come to her.

As Ken laid back on the bed Dingo crawled on. He climbed over her and kissed her, working his way down. He reached her huge breasts and began to suck on one of her nipples while working on the other one with his hand. He nibbled and licked, making Ken moan. After awhile Ken finally stopped him and whispered "Dingo…I need you inside me…" He smiled and positioned himself outside of her wet entrance and then with one final glance up at Ken slid himself inside. Ken moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Dingo began to quicken his pace. Ken arched her back and Dingo wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her breast in his mouth again. Ken moaned louder and Dingo knew she was close to her climax. Finally, Ken shuddered and moaned loudly as a wave of ecstasy hit her. She pulled Dingo close and he groaned out her name as he released into her.

They both collapsed onto the bed and held each other. "Dingo, I'm so happy this happened," Ken whispered as she nestled into his chest. "Me too," he replied. He kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

---

Well that's it! Let me know what you think! I might do another chapter if I get enough requests for it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
